Love At First Bite
by x.Brooklyn.x
Summary: Bella and her brother Damon came to Forks to do a job. Too bad, Bella falling in love with the target wasn't part of the plan. Vampires. Canon Pairings.
1. Prolouge

**Hope you guys like it…**

_**Why am I doing this? **_I thought as the car sped down the freeway. "Huh" my brother Damon asked. "Nothing" I replied,

"Your having doubts, we can always turn ar-".

"No, keep going" I interrupted.

"Okay Bella, whatever you say".

We became quiet and all I could hear was the purr of the engine. I needed to think so I blocked my brother out. It took a lot out of me though since it has been nearly a week since I last hunted. As we flew through the town all my doubts disappeared. I don't know why but I felt relatively calmer. So when I saw the sign reading Forks High School I expected my heart to race but I was totally at ease. But it was a surprise when I stepped out of the car and

everyone was starring in our direction. At first I thought they were staring at the car. So I walked on but the eyes followed me.

_**Damien**_ I said mentally.

_**Yeah**_ he answered.

_**Is there something wrong with us ? Why is everyone staring ? **_I asked waiting for him to catch up.

_**Umm because were beautiful **_he said_**.**_

_**Aww bro, now come on we're gonna be late**_ I replied kind-of stunned.

When we got our schedule I headed to my first class which was English. And it was kind of embarrassing when I walked in because everyone stared, even the teacher. So I just sat at the back

and wondered when I would see them. The Cullens.

It turned out the first time was at lunch. They were sitting at a table all on their own when I walked in with Damon. "There they are" I whispered to him but got no reply. So we sat at the first empty table we saw. I prepared myself and raided their minds. First a tall, beautiful blond named Rosalie was very shallow just thinking about herself. Next, a small, thin girl with spiky hair named Alice, was thinking about a wavy haired boy named Jasper who looked in pain. A big, brawny looking boy named Emmet was talking to a average sized, slightly muscled, beautiful-looking boy named Edward. Edward I thought to find out if it was him. Just then he looked straight at me I knew it was him so I quickly blocked my thoughts so he couldn't hear them. But I continued to stare at him and it seemed I had him locked in my gaze. He was quite handsome he had defined cheek-bones, black eyes, and full lips, he was the most boyish of the group. "Bella" Damon said pulling me out of my trance. "Uh…yeah" I stammered.

"What are you looking at?"

"Edward" I replied casually.

"Why?"

"Because it's HIM"

"Oh" was all he said.

But that wasn't the reason I was looking at him, it was because he was….was…

"What's next ?" I asked Damon.

"Umm you have biology 2"

"Okay, thanks"

I quickly racked Edwards head and found out he had Biology 2 next as well. The perfect chance.

The lunch hour passed quickly. As I headed to class a sudden thought occurred to me. All eyes were on me, I was the centre of attention. Just then, I saw my face in someone's head, my long brown hair swishing at my hips was perfectly set against my olive toned skin and green eyes. When I walked into classroom 4, I realised everyone was already in their seats including Edward. I walked up to Mr. Banner and gave him my papers, he instructed I take the only free seat, next to Edward. When I took my seat, Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eye

"Hey" I said "My name is Bella Salvatore, I just moved here"

"Hi" he replied "I'm Edward Cullen, Welcome to Forks."

"Thanks it's nice here"

"Yes, it is, if you can get over the rain" he chuckled.

"I like the rain"

"Wow, your one of the first girls I've heard say that"

I laughed.

"So when did you move here?"

"I came here a few days ago from Italy with my brother. My parents are away on business, so it's just me and my brother Damon." I told him the cover-up.

"Really, so you and your brother close?"

"Yeah, our parents travel a lot so we kinda have to be"

"That's nice"

"So are you and your family close ?"

"Yeah, kind-of"

Just then the bell rang. While I was putting my books away Edward asked "What's your next class?"

"Umm, Spanish"

"Me too, want to walk with me?"

I said "Sure" so we walked to Spanish together talking about trivial things like the weather and our families. When we got to Spanish Edward took his seat beside his brother Emmet. I gave my papers to the teacher and she told me to take a seat. So when I spotted a seat behind Edward with a small timid looking boy their, I headed for it. But, when I heard Emmet think _**Damn dude that chick you walked in with was super hot**_. Super hot huh. I decided to mess with him for thinking that. So, I mouthed "hey" and winked. And had the joy of watching them gawk at me with their mouths hanging open. When I got to my seat I decided to see what they thought of my flirting. _**Dude**_ was all Emmet could think and Edward was mentally speechless. It was so funny I nearly started laughing out loud. I looked at the boy beside me finding out his name was Mike. He just stared at me. I said "hey" and watched it reek havoc on him. Boys were so interesting and funny. The class was quite boring and I already knew the language fluently so it passed quickly. When class was over I walked right passed Edward and Emmet without as so much as a side-ways glance. When I got outside the school I saw Damon and headed in his direction. When I got to him he asked. "So where to little sis?"

"Hotel"

"Okay, but not Carlisle's ?"

"No, not today."

"Fine."

We walked in the direction of the car and I felt a pair of eyes on my back. But forgot about that when I saw my black Porsche surrounded by a group teenage boys. I just started laughing.

"You'd swear they've never seen a car before" I told Damon and he started laughing too. When we got to the crowd of boys I looked at them and said

"Excuse me boys, but your blocking my car".

They all hurried out of the way. I slid into the drivers side and Damon into the passengers side. I manoeuvred my way out of the spot than floored it. On the way home Damon and I talked about how his day had been. "Just another boring day" he said. "How about you ?"

"Same" I said. I didn't want to tell him about Edward.

**Review Please…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it….**

**

* * *

**

Today, it was sunny, I was nervous to go out in the sun. So I skipped school. I went for a run. When I was out in the forest I found a beautiful meadow and fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of running. But when I sat up and looked around no-one was there so I used my mind. And it was a vampire, it was Edward…..Edward. Oh no. What am I going to do? So I stood up and said "Is anyone there?". I got no reply obviously, so I stumbled on purpose and made my way out of the meadow and headed home.

When I came back to school

Wednesday, Edward and I were getting on well. He started sitting with Damon and I at lunch and by Thursday we had a date. Well, kind-of, I was heading out-of town and he offered to come along so I accepted, of course. The plan was working perfectly.

It was on Friday I decided to go to Carlisle's, But I still hadn't told Edward. I made my way out of town limits flying past the forest. Then, I took a left at the bridge and made my way up their drive. I got their before the rest of the Cullens. So I parked my car away from the house, got out and made my way to the door. I stopped at the door and knocked hoping Carlisle would answer it. I held my breath and then the door opened and there was a small slender woman there.

"Can I help you" she said in a soft, musical voice.

"Hi I'm Bella Salvatore and this is my brother Damon" I gestured to him "I'm looking for Carlisle"

"Okay, will you excuse me for a moment"

As she walked away I looked at Damon and he just shrugged. When she came back Carlisle was with her.

"How can I hel…." Carlisle started but then looked up.

"Bella, is that you?" he asked.

"Hello Carlisle"

"It's so good to see you and Damon, it's been too long" he smiled.

And I smiled too "It has been too long, so are you going to introduce us to your wife"

"Of course, Damon, Bella this is Esme"

"It's lovely to meet you" she said

"You as well" I replied

"Nice to meet you" Damon added

"Please come inside" Carlisle insisted

"Thank you" Damon and I both said and stepped into the house.

It was beautiful. Everything was white and in the middle of the room there was a striking white grand piano. Esme noticed me looking and asked "Do you play ? "

"Only a small bit, you have a beautiful house"

"Thank you"

"So" Carlisle asked "What brings you here?"

But before I could answer the rest of the Cullens came through the door and stopped short when they saw me and Damon.

"Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, this is Damon and his sister -"

"Bella" Edward interrupted sounding surprised

"You know her?" Carlisle asked sounding surprised himself.

"Yes, we have….. classes together" I answered.

"Why are you here?" Edward asked.

"I'm here to visit Carlisle, I'm a old friend."

"An old friend"

"Yeah,… I was in the Volturi with him" I hesitated

"You're… a..a… vampire" Edward stammered

"Well kind-of"

"What do you mean kind-of" he demanded.

"Well we're half vampires my brother and I. Our father was a vampire and our mother was human. She died though and our father left us. So we look and smell human but everything about us is just like all of you."

Everyone was speechless, out loud anyway.

Dude, hot chick is a hot vampire chick Emmet thought.

"Emmet, hot, vampire chick can read minds"

He looked away embarrassed, Rosalie fumed and walked away Emmet followed her and everyone else laughed.

"So"-Alice interjected while Edward and I were staring at one another-"What brings you to forks?"

"We just moved here" Damon answered.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Esme asked.

"We're staying in a hotel at the moment, while we look for a house" Damon said

"You can't stay in a hotel, come stay with us." Carlisle offered.

"We couldn't impose" I said.

"But I insist"

"Really you don't mind?" I asked.

"Of course not we'd be glad to have you here"

"Thank you Carlisle"

"Edward, would you go help Bella get her stuff please?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course" Edward answered still looking at me.

As, I headed for the door he followed. He walked to his car and I walked to mine.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"To get my car" I answered

"Oh, I thought you ran" he said as he followed me to my car.

When we got to the car I got in and he followed.

"Nice car" he commented

"Thanks" I responded.

We were silent for a few minutes and he broke it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, listen I know I should have but please, forgive me"

"Of course, it's not like I told you either, I suppose."

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" I asked

"Of course" he smiled

So I kissed him on the cheek said "great" and started the car.

He was silent, throughout the journey, I was worried why this was. So I tried to look in his mind for some answers. But it was all muddled, for a third of a second an image from his mind flashed like lighting across mine. I gasped and the car swerved, heading toward a tree. But before we could hit the tree, his strong, hands gripped the wheel and his foot hit the brake. As the car jerked to a sudden stop, I flew back against the seat. The only thing that passed through my mind was the image he conjured up. He knew it was the reason we nearly crashed into a tree. It was so realistic. Him and I kissing. Perfect.

"Bella, are you alright" he asked anxious now.

"Yeah…..I'll live" I laughed without humour.

"Bella….you'r…..you're bleeding"

"Really, that's a first" I replied feeling a warm trickle falling down my forehead.

"Sorry, that was my fault" he said shyly while unbuttoning his shirt to give to me.

"Here" he said as he handed me the shirt.

As I reached out to grab it he suddenly pulled it back, taking me by surprise.

"Let me" he insisted.

"Okay….." I replied.

After a few minutes he took his t-shirt away from my head and caressed my face. Without a warning he leaned his head towards mine, while mine responded without my knowing. Our lips touched and we stayed like this for a few minutes. It was all perfect. They would be proud. He pulled away and just gazed into my eyes while.

"Should we go get your stuff" he asked.

"Yes" I answered.

After we picked up my stuff and I gave him one of Damon's t-shirts we headed back to his house.

When we arrived we walked up to the third floor he told me to leave my stuff in his room. His walls were an off-white golden colour and his floor were more or less the same. It has a nice bed pushed to the corner of the room and a large black sofa. He excused himself while I headed out to the forest making sure I was far enough away not to be heard. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialled in the number, sitting on a tree stump.

"Hello" A soft melodious voice came through the phone.

"It's me" I replied.

"Ahh, Bella Dear. How are you?"

"Enough with the formalities. Ask what you really want." I murmured a tinge of humour to my voice.

"How's the plan going?"

"I got him reeled in, it was almost to easy. You promised a challenge."

"Don't worry child, it will become much harder I promise you that. We will see where your loyalty lays" The voice said lowly.

"It is with you of course Aro and the Volturi. As it has been for the last four hundred years" I replied shocked at what he was suggesting.

"Alright child. We will speak soon. Goodbye" He uttered softly before the dial tone sounded.

"Who was that?" A deep recognizable voice spoke from behind me.

"It was Father. He's happy with everything so far" I answered turning to see Damon lounging up against a tree trunk.

"Fantastico" He drawled smirking.

* * *

**Please Review..**

**I welcome critcism..  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it…**

"Morning" I said.

"Morning, How did you sleep"

"Very well, actually how did I get here?"

"Umm….I carried you, you didn't look very comfortable on that couch."

"Thanks, I was waiting for you but I must have fell asleep"

"You were waiting for me ?" he asked.

"Yes, I wanted to know were I'd be sleeping"

"Oh…" he said embarrassed now. "Well…um….I don't know"

"Anywhere's fine really"

"So" he asked as casually as possible "you want to do something today?"

"Sure" I replied.

I ended up in the oversized bathroom again getting ready for the day. It was a sunny day so I put on a black, grey and silver check shirt and black jeans and black loubitions. When I came out Edward was wearing a grey t-shirt, black jeans with a grey hoddie draped over his arm.

"Are you up for some breakfast first?" he asked.

"Not unless you've got some O-positive" I joked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean unless you've got a human stashed downstairs, I'm not hungry"

"Oh…"

"Are you ok?….."

"You drink human blood?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, don't you?"

"No, I wouldn't like to be a monster" he answered in a soft voice.

"Are you calling me a monster?" I asked appalled

"No Bella, I didn't say that" he said sweetly.

"Why would you say that so?" I asked not waiting for his answer, I walked away.

"BELLA" he called after me but I didn't listen. I ran down the stairs and took off into the trees, not stopping to look for my car.

I sat on the forest floor waiting for Edward as I knew he would follow me, this would reel him in even more. I heard quick approaching footsteps so I put on a distraught face curling into myself.

"Bella, I didn't mean what I said, I'm so sorry"

"It okay Edward, you were just expressing your thoughts" I spoke raising my head, he leaned in for a kiss but I turned my head so it landed on my cheek.

Holding in a smirk I spoke, "You're a great friend Edward." I stood up ignoring the look on his face and started walking waiting for him to follow.

While we walked through the forest, Edward said "Can I show you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked

"A surprise." he answered enthusiastically.

"Ok, lets go" I said, curious now.

When I walked into the meadow I remembered the place. I've been here before.

"You remember this place don't you" he asked.

"Yes" I answered timidly.

I sat on the mossy forest bed and he lay down beside me. I held his hand in mine. While I traced lines up and down his arm, his mind wandered off to the almost car accident.

"Thinking about the car, huh?"

"Umm…..yes" he stammered.

"About that…" I said.

_**I wonder why I can't read her mind**_ he thought.

_**Yes, you can**_ I answered mentally.

"What?" he said astonished.

"I just block my thoughts from you" I replied.

"Why" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I block them from everyone. They're private" I confessed.

"Oh" he said while sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if that sounded rude"

"It's okay" he asked curiously.

Then the sun shone down onto the meadow, it was more beautiful then I could have imagined. I turned back to Edward to share this with him. His body was rigid, his face was cold and unwelcoming.

Without thought I put my hand to his face and asked "Are you ok?"

But when my hand touched his face, his lips curled back over his teeth and a ferocious gleam came into his eyes. That was when I saw his plan.

His mouth pulled up into a hunters smile and body crouched ready to spring. I let out a low giggle at Edward's face though it was twisted in a ferocious snarl. I heard him leap into the air, but I never heard a landing. When I opened my eyes, he was nowhere to be seen. I looked around and called his name.

"Edward" I shouted.

I looked up towards the sky and noticed that the sun had disappeared behind a tree. That was when I realised what happened.

"Edward, please come out?" I begged

"Edward" I called out again while slowly getting up. I spotted him in the shadows and made my way to him.

"Don't come near me" he said in a panicked tone.

"I'm sorry, did I make you mad?" I said apologetically.

"Make you mad, Bella I nearly killed you"

He said his temper flaring.

"Please let me explain" I spoke trying to calm him.

"There's no explanation for what I just did"

"You did nothing"

He was in front of me in half a second and showed me the top of my arm. He matched his fingers to the marks on my arm.

" Bella, this is nothing compared to what could have happened" he growled.

"It's ok, I understand what happened" I said trying to comfort him. While I reached up to touch his face. He flinched away from my touch, I backed away hurt.

"How could you understand?" he spat

I looked down and whispered "Sorry", but when I looked back up he was gone.

After running for endless hours, I went back to Carlisle's to collect my things. I made my way up to the second floor without noticing the watching eyes. I headed for Carlisle's office. I knocked on the door and he whispered an almost inaudible "Come in". I walked in and took a seat. In his mind I could see my face, my eyes rimmed red with tears.

"Thank you Carlisle, for offering to let me stay, but I think I should leave"

"Why, are you alright?" he asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine" I lied but he knew me too well, he saw through my pretence.

"If you think that's best but I insist you stay the night"

"If it makes you happy, I'll stay" I said just to be nice.

"I'll get Edward to show you to your room"

"No" I shouted "No Carlisle it's fine I know where I'm going, thank you" I panicked.

He looked at me with a strange expression and I knew what he was thinking. I walked out of his office and searched for a spare room but the only one I could find was right beside Edwards. I changed out of my clothes, had a shower and got dressed for bed. I hopped into the extremely large bed. Then I heard a light tapping on the door.

My heart started to race as I thought it was Edward but then Edwards sister Alice poked her head in the door .

"Are you okay?" she asked as she switched on the lights.

"Yes, I'm fine" I lied.

"Are you sure?" she pried.

"You saw what happened, didn't you?"

"Yes, how did it happen?"

"Well, in the sunlight I also do something strange"

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"In the sunlight, I turn human"

She took in a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she scowled accusingly.

"It was never something I had to think about, until now that is" I answered.

"Yes, but why did Edward have such a bad reaction?" she questioned.

"Well I smell good to all vampires, but I've never got such a strong reaction" I cocked my head to the side and thought about that.

"Well that's strange, let's talk about something else" she said as she came over to sit on my bed.

"So, how do you like Forks?" she asked.

"I liked it…..until today that is" I said with a sigh.

"It's fine Bella, everything will turn out alright"

"I really like you Alice, I've never had any true friends and I know I can count on you"

"Me too, you can always count on me" she said and then gave me a hug.

"Alice, where is he?, Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's angry at himself and he's sitting in a meadow" she answered.

I started to get out of the bed, stuck on shoes and headed for the door.

"Were are you going?" Alice called after me.

"To get Edward" I called back.

When I reached the meadow Edward didn't even look at me. I went to sit beside him.

"Listen Edward, there's a reason you acted that way-"

"Bella, there's no explanation" he interrupted

"-Yes there is, you see I do something strange in the sun too" I paused so he could interject.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I become fully human in the sun"

When I said that he froze. "Edward" I said as I turned his face toward me. "You're my friend, I know you won't hurt me on purpose, isn't that all that matters?" I asked, but didn't give him a chance to answer as I got up and walked away.

"That was a very risky move today" Growled out a voice from behind me.

"Oh Da, he wouldn't hurt me. He's too good for that" I spoke up turning to face Damon a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"Yes but if he harms so much as a hair on your head, I'll rip him to pieces." Damon growled.

"Father would be upset if that happened"

"I don't care about father, I'll do anything to protect you. You know that." He spoke his voice getting softer.

"Thank you. You're the best big brother but no ripping anyone apart. Okay?" I said giving him a soft smile.

"That was amazing acting today" He replied a smirk replacing the soft smile.

"So you were watching, I hoped so. We're just friends for now but it's all part of the plan" I smirked.

"Let's hunt" he smirked taking off.

"Hey, no fair" I called after him before racing off.

**Review Please….**


End file.
